


dreams

by ghostlypup



Series: rainbow prompts [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pillow talk n all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup
Summary: midnight talks are some of lucas’ favourite talks with eliott.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: rainbow prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	dreams

midnight talks are some of lucas’ favourite talks with eliott. neither of them can really sleep. it’s summer and everything is too hot, so they’re perched up by window. the breeze that comes and goes is still warm but it’s refreshing on his overheated skin. eliott has his legs tucked into himself and lucas mirrors him, their feet grazing each other every now and again. 

lucas watches eliott stare outside. he looks semi ethereal bathed under moonlight. he looks like something out of lucas’ dreams that he used to have. sometimes, lucas thinks he might be dreaming still.

“sometimes i wish i could start over.” it’s barely a whisper. but it catches his attention, the sudden heavy words spoken into the night.

“what?” 

“sorry,” eliott laughs gently, coming to rub lucas’ foot with his own in a comforting nudge. “that came out sadder than i thought it would.”

lucas rolls his eyes. he pauses, and then asks. 

“what did you mean then?” eliott’s quiet for a while before he answers. he’s looking outside, down below at the near quiet streets. there’s a few party goers, but the gentle laughter comforts lucas a bit.

“i meant, everyone has this different perception of me in their head. and, i don’t know,” eliott sighs, as if he can’t say what he’s really thinking. “it just frustrates me. sometime i just wish everyone could forget about me and i could start all over again.” 

lucas frowns. “you can’t do that though.” 

“i know.” eliott smiles. it’s not sad, more relaxed and it soothes the weird feeling lucas had in his stomach. 

“but you can start being you. you know, not what others see of you.” eliott turns to him. lucas laughs slightly, he feels drunk and high off pillow talk and he doesn’t even know what he’s saying at this point. “if that makes sense.” 

eliott tilts his head to the side and smiles. he then reaches forward and drops a kiss to lucas’ exposed knee, then leaning forward more to drop one on his nose as well. lucas scrunches it and laughs. 

“it makes perfect sense.” his kisses his lips. “i love you.” lucas smiles. 

“i love you, too.” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!✨


End file.
